Jiger
Bio Jiger was the very first kaiju the Atlanteans created during the Atlantean/Muan War. Due to being a key component in the germ warfare the Atlanteans were orchestrating against the Muan kaiju, she's more adept at melee fighting so she can inject her foes with her various bacteria and viruses that are stored within her. Her weakness to sound waves can drive her to obsessively rid herself of them, which can hamper her effectiveness and distract her. History 10,500 Years Ago The Atlanteans use genetic engineering and mana manipulation to create Jiger to function as a kaiju superweapon to counter Manda and a key component to the germ warfare the Atlanteans were orchestrating against the Muans. Jiger killed many of the Muans' kaiju with her bacteria and viruses over the course of the Atlantean/Muan War. 10,000 Years Ago When the Atlanteans and Muans united their forces against the Gyaos, Jiger joined the united kaiju front of the Atlantean/Muan army. She helped kill many of the harpy kaiju, but she quickly flees into the ocean when Lemuria begins sinking into the ocean due to the destruction of the geothermal generators around the continent. She swims to Wester Island and makes it her new home. 2,500 Years Ago Jiger's peace is disturbed when the Westanopoes, a human tribe from Central Mexico arrive on Wester Island. Her first attempt to drive them out of her territory is thwarted by their guardian Majin Tuol, who continues to stop her each time she tries again. The humans are tired of her attacks and seeing that Tuol is sustaining damage with each battle, so some of them follow her to see why she keeps returning to their area. They follow her to the heart of the island and see that she's afraid of a series of rock formations covered with scattered cavities. After standing in front of the rock formations, they chuck spears at her and get her to charge in their direction. Gusts of wind happen to whip through the area and create a loud, whistling noise upon entering the rock walls' cavities, causing Jiger to reel away in pain and rush out of the area. When Jiger returns to the village, Majin Tuol drives her back to the rock formations and uses his wind shield to send wind rushing through the cavities. Jiger is overwhelmed by the noise and falls unconscious. Majin Tuol proceeds to dig an enormous pit and then throws her into it. Jiger regains consciousness upon hitting the pit's bottom, but the stone golem begins burying her alive. Tuol creates the Devil's Whistle and stabs it into the ground above Jiger's tomb, which channels a whistling noise directly to Jiger and keeps her in an unconscious state. 1968 An archaeological team that went to Wester Island accidentally frees Jiger when they remove the Devil's Whistle and take it back to the States for study. Even with the whistle being miles away, Jiger can still hear it and immediately begins pursuing the helicopters that are transporting it. As she travels across the Pacific Ocean, Gamera intercepts her and attempts to talk to her, but she sees him as a hindrance and knocks him out of the sky using central horn's ray. Jiger follows the helicopters into Honolulu, Hawaii and destroys everything in her way as she advances toward the whistle's location. Gamera intervenes once again, but Jiger attacks him and manages to infect him with a fast-acting bacteria during the fight. With the giant terrapin seemingly unable to fight, Jiger continues her pursuit but is unaware that Gamera was still following her. He catches up to her later that night and a second showdown occurs, which ends when Jiger injects a fast-acting virus into his body via her tail spike. This time Gamera is immobilized, allowing Jiger to escape. Jiger finally catches up to the helicopters transporting the Devil's Whistle when they reach San Diego and brings them down. Unfortunately for her, Gamera, who had the virus and bacteria purged from his body with the help of Monarch, shows up before she can destroy the whistle. Monarch continues assisting him during the ensuing battle by using white noise to keep her disorientated. Jiger's life is ended when Gamera takes the Devil's Whistle and stabs it through her skull. Abilities/Aspects * Special grooves in her horns store bacteria, which causes wounds inflicted by them to fester and burn over time * Septic bite causes fast bacterial infection in foes * Central horn fires a ray containing extremely low frequency sonic energy that can damage ear drums * Tiny spiked suction cups on the soles of her feet give her a nearly unbreakable grip * Tail spike injects a powerful, fast-acting virus into foes that immobilizes them by attacking their central nervous system to deteriorate their health at a lethal rate over time Weakness: * Jiger cannot stand sound waves released by the Devil's Whistle, other low-pitched noises and certain radio waves, but the Devil's Whistle causes her the most pain Category:Kaiju Category:Atlantean Kaiju